


Cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Break Up, Riverdale High School, Some Fluff, choni, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: choni post break up. thats all.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Cause you said forever, now i drive alone past your street

**Author's Note:**

> hello besties! This fic is once again an idea from Dee (@chonistopazzz) and its sad rip. im sorry. yell at me in the comments or on twitter @sapphicvanessa. It's short but angsty so theres that. k bye. enjoy!

Cheryl holds up a picture of her and Toni in a frame and cries.

It’s over. It’s really over. Her and Toni are over. She packs the frame into a box labeled “TT.” The nickname hurts her heart when she thinks of it and thinks of the person who she gave that nickname. She picks up the box and walks downstairs. She opens the door to find the same girl who she was just thinking about standing in front of her. She sniffles and looks up

“Toni…” Cheryl whispers “What are you doing here?” She can tell Toni has been crying as well. She wanted to drop the box and hold her tightly. She wanted to kiss all of those tears falling from her eyes away, but she just couldn’t. Toni held out her hand, which held the spare set of keys to Thistlehouse. God, Cheryl wanted to cry so bad.

“I wanted to give these back. I was just gonna drop them in the mailbox but thought that you might want them now.” Cheryl smiled and nodded as she took the keys from her ex girlfriend’s hand.

“I packed this for you so you can get out of here as fast as possible. I still have a few things for you upstairs. Come in and take a seat. I'll be down in a second.” Cheryl rushes upstairs and enters her bedroom. She packs all of Toni’s body sprays, hair products and headbands into a separate box. 

Before she packs the last body spray, she picks up her teddy bear from under the bed and sprays it. This is the same teddy bear she cuddled when they broke up last year, but Cheryl feels like this break up will last much longer. Cheryl covers her mouth as a sob escapes, not wanting Toni to hear. She shuts the door to her bedroom and slumps down on it, sobbing and holding onto the teddy bear which smelled like Toni. Why is this so hard? Oh, that's right. Because she’s about to lose the only person who cares about her forever.

Meanwhile, Toni is downstairs, waiting for Cheryl to return with her things. She sits on the sofa and looks around the room. Her eyes land on some pictures of the two girls. 

The first one is from their first date at Pop’s. Cheryl insisted that she take a picture. The second one is from the Junior dance. Cheryls arms wrapped around her neck and Toni squeezed her tightly. And the last picture is the kiss they shared when they won prom queens. The gym filled with people and they still felt as if they were in their own little world. They made history no one can take that from them. Is she really giving this girl up for a gang? This gang is her family, sure, but Cheryl felt like more than a family. She loved Toni with every piece of her heart. Toni has never felt a love like Cheryl Blossom’s.

“Here you go, Toni.” Toni looks over at the redhead and takes the box. 

“Thank you, Cheryl. And… here’s this.”

Cheryl feels sick. Toni is giving back her promise ring Cheryl gave her last year. God, she hates this so much. Can Toni stop making it harder? She takes the ring and turns around, going to walk away but something catches her wrist. Suddenly, her lips are on Toni’s. Her heart soars and cries at the same time. Her hands find their way to Toni’s waist. It’s about a minute until one of them pulls apart for air. Toni has tears in her eyes. Cheryl, not even hesitating, throws herself into Toni. Sobbing, begging her to stay.

“TT, Please stay. T-this is killing me. I n-need you here with me. Please s-stay!”

Toni basically carries her over to the couch and sits her down.

“I need you to breathe, Cher bear. It’s okay, baby. I’m right here.” Toni places the back of Cheryl’s hand onto her chest to feel her heartbeat. Toni knows feeling her heartbeat calms her down. Cheryl takes a few deep breaths and sighs. 

“I’m sorry. I just got overwhelmed.” Cheryl stated

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry I did that. I just saw how sad you looked when I handed you my ring. I couldn’t keep it Cheryl. I’m sorry i really couldn’t.”

“I understand.”

They sit there for a moment

“I knows it’s stupid to ask this, but are you okay?” Toni asks softly.

“Right now? No, but I will be. I don’t know what i’m gonna do with you, Toni. You taught me how to be okay and now you’re gonna leave and I’m lost.”

“I’m not leaving, Cheryl. I’m never leaving you. You are not gonna lose me, Cheryl.”

Cheryl curls up into Toni’s chest.

“Will you stay with me, Toni? Please? Just for a little while?”

Toni smiles at Cheryl’s request.

“Of course I will. We will figure this out, baby. I promise. I’m not leaving. Ever.”

They lay there. They don’t say anything. They just lay there. For the first time, in a long time, there is peace. Peace in their heads and their hearts. As they soak in each other’s love, they hold each other tighter, not letting go. Funny how the world works The girl from the southside and the northside princess. Who knew they would fit so perfectly together?


End file.
